harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda Tonks
:"Andromeda was my favorite cousin. Andie's not on the family tree either, look. Andie's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so she was burned off the family tree." ::- Sirius Black talking about Andie's refusal to live up to her families expectations, to Marlene and Vivienne Andromeda was born in to Druella and Cygnus Black. She was a member of the prestigious Noble House of Black up until her marriage to Ted Tonks. She has one daughter Metamorphugus/Half-Blood witch Nymphadora Tonks. Biography Early Life Andromeda Tonks (née Black) was born into the noble pureblood family, the Blacks. She is the middle child to Cygnus and Druella Black. Andromeda is one of three girls, she has an older sister, Bellatrix Black, and a younger sister, Narcissa Black. During her youth Andie would often play with her younger cousins Sirius and Regulus Black, in spite of it being unproper for a girl of her status. Hogwarts Years While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary in the 1960's she was placed in the Slytherin House. During her time in school she met a muggle-born wizard named, Ted Tonks. Andie befriends Ted's friends Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Mason McKinnon, and Faith Ross during her fourth year. Andie is very skilled in Charms class as it was her favorite subject. Another class she favored was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which later on life helped her resist torture without revealing any vital information or losing her sanity. After Hogwarts Andromeda marries Ted Tonks soon after her school years and goes on to have one daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. Andie would often take Dora to the Weasley house to play with Molly and Arthur's two boys, Bill and Charlie. Andromeda still remained in contact with Sirius Black and would often invite him over her house for meals. Andie would listen to Sirius' fears about leaving Regulus behind. During the Second Wizarding War Later on in life she becomes the mother-in-law to Werewolf/Half-blood wizard, Remus Lupin and the grandmother to Metamorphugus/Half-Blood wizard, Teddy Lupin. Through her daughter's marriage to Remus Lupin, Andie becomes the step-grandmother to Half-Blood Witch, Felicity Meadowes. Physical Appearance Andromeda has been described as sharing a striking resemblance with her sister Bellatrix. Andromeda bears the aristocratic beauty that the black family is well known for. She is a tall woman with wide, and warm hazel eyes. Andromeda also posesses lighter hair than her elder sister, looking close to a chocolate brown. Personality and Traits Andromead is a very respectful and kind woman being noted by Sirius as his only true family. She is very dedicated to her family and friends, this can be proved when she married Ted for love rather than based on blood status like her sisters. She is a very loving wife, mother, and friend. Relationships Family Black Family Due to the Black Family's prejudical views the family cut ties in 1970's when Andromeda married muggle-born, Ted Tonks. Sirius Black was always Andie's favorite amongst the Black's, as he too lived life to the beat of his own drum. Sirius Black Tonks Family Ted Tonks She married Ted Tonks in the 1970's and later on gave birth to a daugheter names Nymphadora in 1972. Magical Abilities and Skills *Healer- Talented at healing others. *Household charms- Talent for cleaness. *Resistance to Dark Magic- Even when she is being toetued, she still managed to resist and not reveal any important information to her attackers. Gallery xjr6828v54c8ea95ad94b892223494.jpg Andy.jpg 1d63b4b4fc1d0fe2d4070d767d18198c.jpg 301734.jpg c16eb70d37461f8af733b1e5a5f0b960.jpg 360c7aad28def5e6919d13137f8b585c--lisa-eldridge-gemma-arterton.jpg gemma-arterton-in-sunday-telegraph-photoshoot_5.jpg Gemma-Arterton---Robert-Erdmann-Photoshoot-01-560x373.jpg Tonks Tonks Andromeda Category:Pure-Blood Category:Tonks Family Andromeda